


Through thick and thin

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex sees an opportunity and takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful, supportive betas moss, coffeejunkii and alee. I would never have the nerve or the courage to do any of this if I didn't have your support and amazing suggests.  
> Disclaimer: DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink own Smallville and its characters. I am just playing.

Solicitation. That was what the officer had said. 

As soon as Lex had gotten the call, he'd sent a lawyer down. His instructions had been to have Mr. Kent waiting for Lex when he arrived, with all charges dropped. The threat of firing had been veiled, but the lawyer's tone indicated he had clearly understood Lex. 

Solicitation. God, what the hell? 

The thought was aborted for the millionth time. The ride to the 42nd Precinct where Clark Kent waited for Lex to collect him seemed to take an eternity. 

Clark's one phone call had been to Lex; his parents were obviously not an option. Thoughts of what he'd find, what his friend had been doing in Metropolis on a Saturday night when he should be at home safely tucked away in bed, and what Clark had been doing to get himself in this predicament - well, Lex had three hours to fret and wonder and worry. 

His cell phone rang. "Yes." 

"Sir." It was the lawyer. 

"Give me good news." 

"Well, sir, it wasn't easy, but when I mentioned your name an Officer Saber took charge of the situation and handled everything quietly." 

"Good. So I can expect that Mr. Kent will be waiting for me as I instructed?" 

"Yes." 

Lex sensed hesitation on his lawyer's part. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"Well . . ." 

"Out with it." Lex almost shouted into the phone. He was tired and definitely not in the mood for playing games. 

"Mr. Kent was caught in a raid." 

"A raid?" 

"Yes. On a club called Sweets." 

"I know it." Lex swallowed hard. Shit. "Tell Clark I'm almost there." He disconnected the call and leaned forward. "Driver, please hurry." 

Clark's parents would definitely not be an option. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later the limo stopped outside the precinct. 

"Wait here," he told the driver, despite the No Parking and No Stopping signs. Nobody would touch the car when they saw the license plate. 

Dempsey, the lawyer, immediately approached as Lex entered the large police building. Lex ignored the man and looked past him to find Clark slouched in a hard plastic-moulded chair. The teen was staring down at his hands. Lex could not see the boy's face from here, but his body language told Lex that Clark was exhausted. 

"All the paperwork has been taken care of, Mr. Luthor." 

Lex snapped his head around to glare at the lawyer. He remembered this man from a few times when Lionel had sent him to bail Lex out after some really bad nights on the town. 

"What paperwork? I don't want any record of this to appear anywhere. Did I not make myself clear?" 

"Yes, but. . ." 

"But nothing." Lex pushed past the man and headed straight for Clark. He wore a tight red t-shirt, a thin grey jacket and a pair of tight black jeans Lex had never seen him in before. "Hey," he said softly when he stood in front of Clark. Clark looked up; eyes wet with tears and smudged - eyeliner? 

"Hi," Clark whispered. 

"Come on. Let's go. It's late and the drive home is long." He couldn't stop the small amount of exasperation that crept into his voice. Lex was trying to sound gentle and understanding, but he knew he had failed. 

Clark stood and looked around uncomfortably. He rubbed his hands on his jeans. That was when Lex noticed the black ink-stained fingertips. Furious, Lex turned to the officer who had approached. Lex glared at him with narrowed eyes and clenched jaw. 

"I want the fingerprints taken off the record," he said evenly, using every ounce of patience he had left. 

"Yes, sir. I have everything right here. It was just, we didn't know who he was and by the time booking. . ." Lex snatched the folder Saber held out and scowled at the man. 

"Excuses don't cut it with me." Lex knew there was no way they could have known not to arrest Clark. But at this point he was too tired and too frustrated with the whole situation to care. "Everything had better be here." 

"It is. No record of your young friend every being at the club or here in the precinct will ever be filed." 

"Good. If I'm satisfied with the work I'll send the usual, doubled. That includes, of course, no press leaks." 

"It's taken care of; don't worry about a thing." 

Lex looked around at the usual collection of criminal elements and bustling law enforcement. Nobody was paying attention to them, and he silently thanked the anonymity of big city living. If this had been a small town, everybody would know about Clark Kent's transgressions by morning. 

Lex led Clark outside to the waiting limo, urged the boy into the car, and tossed the folder beside him on the seat as he climbed in. He ordered the driver to get them back to Smallville. It would be a long drive, but it would give them time to talk about what Clark was doing in a gay bar. 

Once Lex settled in across from Clark, he set the folder on his lap and opened it. He read it through and managed to keep his composure until he was finished. Saber had filed the report, though he hadn't gotten a chance to type it up. Lex could just barely decipher the scribbles but he could make out a few words, like "propositioned" and "under aged". Clark had managed to approach the one undercover officer in the club. Lex sighed. 

He held up the fingerprint card and examined it as if he could find the answers to his questions there. Clark sat quietly, eyes trained on the passing landscape. Lex cleared his throat and waited for Clark to face him, but the boy did not interrupt his contemplation of the scenery. 

"Clark, we need to talk," Lex said. He set the fingerprint card down beside Clark, and nudged the boy's thigh lightly with it. That got Clark's attention. He turned tired eyes on the card. "You can keep it." Clark tensed. "Or destroy it, whatever." Lex shrugged his shoulders. 

"Thanks," Clark whispered. 

"Clark, what. . ." 

"It's not true," Clark blurted out shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Okay, sure, but Clark . . ." Lex eyed his friend and waited for Clark to look at him. "I won't judge you. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" 

Clark smiled faintly. "I know." 

"Clark, are you..." 

"What, a fag?" Clark said sharply. 

"I was going to ask if you're okay, but since you brought it up. . ." 

Clark looked down guiltily. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled. 

"Clark, I know things can sometimes get confusing." 

"How? I'm pretty sure you don't have this confusion," Clark said sharply. 

Lex nodded carefully. "What about Lana and Chloe. Was that all a cover-up?" 

Clark looked up through long black lashes, and the look in his eyes sent a shiver up Lex's spine. Clark was the most gorgeous man Lex had ever seen. He reminded himself of the conversation he'd had three months ago with an acquaintance at a club. Lex had told her that Clark could make a straight man gay. When she'd seen his picture, she had wholeheartedly agreed with him. 

"Maybe . . . I don't know," Clark whispered. 

Lex bit his bottom lip and moved the card aside to sit next to his confused friend. "Maybe if you had somebody to talk to. . . I'm guessing you have nobody with whom you feel comfortable discussing these feelings." 

"Understatement. Who am I going to go to, my dad? Yeah, I could see that." He turned to Lex, eyes filled with hope. "Maybe you could. . ." 

"Of course, Clark, I'll do anything. I'll help you in any way." Lex shifted in his seat, a sudden feeling of apprehension come over him. He knew what he was saying, maybe he even knew what it was that Clark wanted from him, but at this point it was too late to go anywhere other than where things suddenly seemed to be going. 

"Anything?" Clark's smile was bright and sunny, the one that made Lex gulp and wish he were female. Lex narrowed his eyes, bracing himself for what the gorgeous boy would ask of him. 

"Help me?" 

"Yes, of course," Lex sighed, tried to hide the relief he felt at what had not been said. "I swear, Clark, I will help you in any way." 

"Then show me," Clark said, sliding a hand across the leather of the car seat and up onto Lex's thigh, inching toward his cock. 

"Oh, Clark, you don't want that," Lex said, shaking his head. Lex tried to hide the pain in his voice as the ache in his chest grew. 

"Yes. I do. It's all your fault," Clark blurted. 

"What? How?" Lex sputtered, unable to hide the shock at the accusation that his friend had just thrown in his face. 

"Ever since the accident, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," Clark said, "and I can't stop thinking of you." Clark reached up to gently brush his fingertips across Lex's lips. ". . . of . . . of this, or that kiss." 

"Clark, it wasn't a kiss. You saved my life. If it hadn't been for your quick thinking . . ." Lex gulped and shuddered as the fingers slid across his lips and cheek and traced down his jaw line. The seduction was clumsy but it produced the desired effect. 

"I don't even want to think that way. You look at me like . . ." Clark leaned in; his lips mere inches away from Lex's. ". . . like you want to kiss me." 

"Clark," Lex resisted the urge to back away. He shivered at the breath that caressed his cheek. "You're my best friend." 

"I want it to be more, please." Without waiting, Clark pressed warm, dry lips to Lex's cool mouth. He kissed Lex chastely, and then slid across the seat to press a thigh against Lex's leg. Clark's tongue nudged Lex's mouth open and plunged in. Lex was instantly hard. Why hadn't Lex noticed when Clark's feelings had changed? How had he missed this? 

Clark deepened the kiss and moaned when Lex's tongue danced with his own. Lex broke away and pressed his forehead against Clark's. 

"Holy fuck," Lex whispered. 

Clark grinned as if it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one, and he was getting what he'd always wanted. 

"Yeah," Clark rubbed his stubbled cheek against Lex's smooth one. "Your skin is so nice." He snaked an arm around Lex's slim waist and pressed close. 

"How experienced are you, Clark?" 

Clark stiffened and pulled away, but Lex held him in place. Their eyes met and Lex marvelled at how innocent Clark could look when he really wanted to. That was how he'd missed it. 

"It's really only been a few guys. I started going to that place a month ago." 

Lex just nodded. "You took precautions, right?" 

"Of course I did. I always insisted on it." 

Lex pulled Clark close and ran his fingers through dark silky hair. Clark snuggled against him and sighed. 

"So, we're dating now, right?" he said. 

Lex could almost see the smile though he wasn't looking directly at Clark. He burst out laughing. "That sounds so high school." 

Clark chuckled against his chest and purposefully brushed a hand against Lex's erection, causing Lex to jump at the sudden touch. 

They settled into a comfortable silence for the next few miles. When the limo turned onto the highway to Smallville, Clark shifted in Lex's arms and nuzzled against his chest. 

"You can't go to those clubs anymore, okay," Lex whispered into the hair beneath his lips. He felt Clark nod against his stomach and he kissed the soft, smoke-scented curls, content to leave it at that for now. 

* * *

It was two weeks before Lex finally had a free night to devote to his new boyfriend. And dating a teenage boy in the wilds of Smallville had turned out to be easier than he thought. Clark was very good at hiding things, as Lex quickly learned. 

When Lex showed up on the Kent front porch the Friday afternoon he was to take Clark to Metropolis for dinner at Lex's favourite restaurant, he flinched inwardly at the scowl Mr. Kent threw his way. It was easy enough for Lex to remind himself why he was doing this; Clark had discontinued his Friday night delectation into the Metropolis gay nightlife. He had somebody willing to show him the way. 

Lex didn't think about the late-night grope sessions, the fact that Clark had, less than twenty hours ago, been fondling his ass as Lex had tried to impart the importance of learning the Pythagorean Theorem. Late-night study sessions, peppered with make-out sessions had given Lex plenty of masturbatory material. Lately he gravitated from feelings of guilt to feelings of euphoria. 

Mrs. Kent let him in, and politely offered him a glass of milk while he waited for Clark to come down. Lex declined and turned at the sound of Clark thumping down the stairs. The smile on Clark's face widened when their eyes met. Lex snuck a look Martha's way, and caught the concerned expression on her face. If she didn't suspect something, Lex would be surprised. 

Clark was dressed in beige slacks, white dress shirt and dark jacket; the tie was red. Lex resisted the urge to flinch. At least the dress shoes were black. 

"Do you have everything you need?" Mrs. Kent asked as she handed Clark his backpack. 

"Yes." Clark slung the pack over his shoulder and kissed his mother on the cheek. 

Lex looked away - all the while chanting `not a cradle robber' in his head. 

"Bye, mom, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Lex waved and beat a hasty retreat to the waiting limousine. The driver held the door open for him. He turned to discover that Clark had not followed him out. The faint sound of an argument carried out into the late afternoon. Seconds later, Clark stomped out looking decidedly unhappy. 

"Come on, let's go," Clark said as he tossed his pack into the open door of the car. Clark climbed in after it, and slid across the seat. Lex turned back to the door to find Clark's mother standing at the screen waving to a son who had already lost sight of her. Lex smiled reassurance, and climbed in. _Oh yes_ : _no guilt here_. 

As the car pulled out, Lex turned questioning eyes on Clark. "What was that about?" 

Clark had slid to the other side and was sitting with his arms crossed. He was pouting. As disturbing as the thought was, Lex thought Clark looked cute when he pouted. 

"Nothing . . . they still treat me like I'm twelve." 

"Did you ask if you could spend the night at the penthouse?" Lex already knew the answer to that. He slid closer to Clark and cupped Clark's chin in his hand. "Look at me, Clark." 

Clark turned but didn't lift his head up. He looked up at Lex through dark lashes. Manipulation, thy name is Clark Kent. 

"I asked," he whispered. 

"Just now?" 

Clark nodded and sighed. 

"What did they say?" Lex felt like a parent chastising an errant son. Not the kind of thoughts he wanted to have about his boyfriend. 

"The usual: don't trust him, he's dangerous, he'll take advantage of you." Clark smiled and leaned in close for a kiss, but Lex evaded him. Clark nuzzled Lex's throat instead. 

"Does that mean I have to make sure you're home by midnight?" 

"No, I convinced mom. She likes you, and if I ask her when dad's not around, she almost always says yes." 

Lex sighed and prepared for a long evening. 

* * *

Dinner was relaxed. Clark chattered throughout the meal and Lex listened attentively, nodding and uh-huh-ing at all the right places. Lex ordered for the two of them, and pointedly ignored the whispered comments from the waiters. He didn't want to spoil the best night out he'd had in a long time. 

Clark smiled brightly when Lex ordered dessert. 

On the ride to the penthouse, Clark remained curiously silent and stayed on his side of the limousine. He remained silent even as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Lex used the time to decide how he would handle the sleeping arrangements. 

After they were safe in the privacy of the dimly-lit apartment Lex slipped into something more comfortable, and then joined Clark on the balcony to watch the sun set. Clark had changed into soft, cotton, baby-blue pyjama bottoms and a red t-shirt. Lex wore pyjama bottoms and a robe. He didn't bother to tie it shut as he relaxed into a long chair and watched Clark stare out into the darkening sky. Lost in thought, his face shone dimly in the shadows; Lex's heart skipped a beat at the sheer beauty of it. 

"Do you think my mom and dad will hate me, Lex?" Clark whispered into the wind. When Clark turned to face him, Lex held out an inviting arm. Clark padded across the cool concrete and settled down beside Lex. Long-muscled arms wrapped around Lex, and a soft dark head rested against his chest. Lex stroked down Clark's back as he tried to soothe his fears. Clark lifted a leg and twined it around Lex's thighs. 

They lay like that, in silence, for a while. 

"Lex," Clark finally said. 

"Hm," Lex mumbled. He'd almost been asleep when Clark had spoken up. 

"I'll be eighteen soon." 

"That's nice. We'll have to throw a big party. Maybe now that we're dating, you'll accept a gift from me." 

Clark shifted and slid a hand down Lex's chest. "There's only one gift I want from you." 

"Oh," Lex said and kissed the top of Clark's head. 

The hand on Lex's chest caressed down until it reached the elastic edge of Lex's silk pyjama bottoms. Clark hooked a finger under and lifted them up off Lex's belly. Lex hissed when Clark slipped his hand down Lex's pants and fondled his already-erect cock. 

"I don't know, Clark," Lex finally managed. 

"But I've been a good boy. Please, Lex." Clark looked up into Lex's eyes, teasing giving way to something darker "I want you," he added in a needy tone. 

Lex stifled a shudder at the sight of a begging Clark staring up at him with pleading eyes. "I think it's too soon, Clark. We haven't been dating that long, and I want it to be special for you." Lex reached up and caressed a flushed cheek. 

"I just wanted you to know what I wanted. I can wait." Clark slid up and pressed their foreheads together. "Have I ever told you how much I . . ." 

Lex stopped Clark with a kiss, pulling him closer into his embrace. He forced his tongue past Clark's lips, and pushed his cock into Clark's chest. Lex could feel Clark's own erection pressing into his inner thigh. 

The cell phone on the small round metal deck table purred. Lex breathed his exasperation as he reached out for it. Clark caressed his arm and chest as he placed it to his ear. 

"Yes," he said with a grin on his face. He smiled faded and he stiffened. "I understand." Lex snapped the phone shut and urged Clark to get up. 

"What?" Clark asked as he slid off Lex and scramble to stand upright. The position made it awkward and Lex marvelled that even when Clark looked awkward he was still the hottest thing Lex had ever seen. 

"My father is on his way up," Lex said coolly. He stood gracefully and cinched his robe tight. 

The look of panic in Clark's eyes angered Lex. Clark looked over the edge of the balcony and Lex wondered if Clark was thinking of jumping. Lex wouldn't have blamed him for taking that option. 

"He must have heard I was in town. He always does this every time I stay here." Lex smiled reassurance and reached out to take Clark's hand. "This will only be a minute. Why don't you go to the guest room while I chase him away?" 

Clark's hand slid out of his and he almost ran into the penthouse. Lex followed close behind and groaned when the private elevator pinged Lionel's arrival. 

His friend froze in mid-stride as Lionel stepped into the lower level of the living room area. 

Lionel grinned, and Lex felt as if he were face-to-face with a shark. "Mr. Kent. So my sources did not lie." 

Lex nudged Clark in the direction of the guest room. Like an obedient puppy Clark lowered his head, walked past Lionel, and quickly shut the door behind him. 

Lex walked over to the bar and poured two drinks. He handed one to his father then casually sat down on the sofa. 

"To what do I owe this unannounced visit?" 

His father chose to stand. He set his gloves down on the low table in the dining area, turning to face Lex with a predatory smile. "A little bird whispered a tale in my ear that I just knew couldn't be true." 

Lex stared out the window and sipped his drink. He noticed when Lionel glanced in the direction of the guest bedroom. 

"How old is he?" 

When Lex finally did look at his father, the older man chose that moment to look away. "You know the answer to that question already, dad." Lex gulped the rest of his drink and stood, already tired of this game. 

Lionel chortled and finished his own drink. He set the glass down beside his gloves. "How did you get yourself into this?" Lionel glanced around the room, his eyes moving to the bedroom door again. 

"It's late, dad. I was about to go to bed." Lex headed in the direction of his own bedroom. 

"I can see that. Will the Kent boy be joining you?" 

Lex was momentarily startled by his father's directness. "Clark is a friend," Lex answered casually. Lex turned back and eyed his father through narrowed slits. He was usually much more subtle than this. Lex pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"Don't let me keep you," Lionel finally said but made no move to leave. 

"Do I have to have you physically removed from the premises?" Lex stalked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors sighed open. 

Lionel smiled patronizingly. "Just make sure you know what you're doing. Nobody will be accepting of this new lifestyle choice of yours; especially not that boy's parents." With those words Lionel glanced at the closed door one last time and spun on his heels. He marched past Lex and turned to face the door just as it slid shut on him. 

Lex knocked on the guest room door and entered when his friend called out for him to enter. Clark lay on the bed, curled into a ball with his back to the door. Lex sat on the edge and reached out to touch the taut back. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

"He knows . . . about . . ." Clark shook under Lex's touch. 

"He was just fishing for information. Somebody must have told him I was in town and that I was with you." Lex didn't see the need to tell Clark that despite Lex's long string of girlfriends to prove his heterosexuality, his father had been making veiled accusations about him and Clark for months. 

Instead he leaned in and gently kissed Clark on the cheek. "This changes nothing," he whispered reassuringly. Clark shuddered, and Lex resisted the urge to flip Clark over and ravish his lips. Instead he stroked Clark's arm until the shaking stopped. 

"Stay with me here, tonight?" Clark asked; his voice was meek, as if he expected Lex would reject him. 

Lex stifled a sigh, slipped out of his robe, and slid in behind Clark. He wound an arm around Clark's slim waist and placed a peck on the back of the younger boy's neck. Clark turned his head to face Lex and to plant a kiss on his lips. The sweetness and innocence of it sent a thrill through Lex. 

He smiled as Clark rolled over to face him. Clark slid one arm under Lex's neck and the other around his waist. Lex shifted to make them both more comfortable and inhaled a sharp breath when Clark's thigh brushed his half-hard cock. 

Clark licked his lips and stared into Lex's eyes. When Lex couldn't take the intense scrutiny any longer, he looked down at Clark's chest. 

"My father won't do anything, Clark. You have nothing to worry about." Lex felt Clark's head nod. 

"I want to tell my parents the truth, Lex," Clark suddenly blurted. 

Lex's cock wilted at the thought, and Lex rolled away from the warm embrace. 

"Clark, your father scares me more than mine. Lionel doesn't care beyond 'don't get caught.' Your father, however, would string me up by my balls." Lex jumped when he felt a hand cup his cock and balls. 

"I'll protect you," Clark said teasingly, with a gentle squeeze. 

"This isn't funny, Clark." Lex sat up and knocked the groping hand away. He turned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his back to Clark. 

"I want them to know that I'm gay. I can leave you, us, out of it," Clark finally said. His tone was somber now, letting Lex know that he was taking this seriously. Lex ground his teeth and clenched his jaw. 

"Have you gotten a sense of how they might react?" Lex turned towards Clark and looked down into the pleading green eyes. "I'm sensing this sudden desire to confess your sexual proclivity was spurred on by something that happened in the last few days." 

Clark frowned and looked as though he were thinking. 

Lex sighed and shook his head. "Why, Clark. What happened?" 

"I think mom would be cool with it, and she can help me with dad," Clark said as he caressed Lex's bare chest. "I think she suspects." Lex stiffened. "That I'm gay," Clark added. 

Lex narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really. What makes you say that?" He inhaled a calming breath. 

"I did an experiment to see how she feels about it." Clark reached up and tugged at Lex, pulling him down until Lex was stretched out beside him again. Lex settled on his back, allowing himself to be guided as he thought on what Clark could have done. 

"This experiment you did helped you decide." Lex reached up and touched the dark head of hair that rested against his bare chest. Clark licked at a nipple until it was hard and then nipped it gently. Lex moaned. For a few minutes Clark alternated between licks and nips first on one nipple, and then the other. A hand caressed down to Lex's hardening cock. Lex jerked when Clark squeezed his dick. 

These were not the moves of an amateur. Lex narrowed his eyes. Right under his nose and almost behind his back, Clark had learned how to seduce. 

"My dad didn't say anything outright, but I can tell he's against the idea," Clark said much too casually for Lex's taste. 

"Really," Lex mused as Clark urged him to lift his hips. Clark tugged Lex's pajama bottoms down past his hips and eased his legs out of the soft material. Lex had decided that tonight he would wear boxers under his pajamas. Apparently it had been a wise decision. 

Clark inched down and his hands gripped Lex's hip bone. He grinned up at Lex and lowered his head to nuzzle at the cock that tented his boxers. 

"Clark, stop that," Lex said without conviction. The shock of what Clark was doing and the way his own body was responding was becoming too much for Lex to handle. He grabbed at Clark. 

Lex watched as Clark sat back, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, and then tugged them down past hips and cock and thighs and knees until they were off. Clark flung them over his shoulder. Lex couldn't take his eyes off all the exposed golden skin. It was a porn dream. Clark's hand moved down to caress his own chest and travel down to slide over the long, thick shaft of his blood-filled cock. 

"Fuck," Lex moaned. How did Clark manage to look innocent even now, naked and sitting on Lex's bed stroking his cock, just for Lex to see? Suddenly a possessive streak surged through Lex and he wanted to destroy anybody who had ever touched what was his. And Clark was definitely _his_. 

Clark leaned forward and settled down beside Lex. Wetness brushed against Lex's bare thigh. 

"Clark, what are you doing?" 

"Getting comfortable," Clark ventured. 

Before Lex could say anything Clark slid over him and pinned him to the mattress. The boy was heavy but Lex found he liked the weight. It drove him insane and comforted him at the same time. How was he supposed to resist that? 

"What about your mother?" Lex asked. 

Clark stiffened above him. "You want me to get comfortable with my mom?" 

"No, Clark. I meant, why do you think she'd be more open to it?" Lex laced his fingers through Clark's. Sometimes he wondered about the boy's intellect. At other times he realized that the naivete was nothing but an act to throw him off the secrets Clark hid from him. 

Lex put that out of his mind and concentrated on the squirming boy above him. 

"Good, 'cause gross," Clark said, suddenly a typical teenager once again. Clark's lips surrounded Lex's lips, tongue plunging deep into his mouth. 

Lex pushed up against the chest. "How do you think your mother would react?" he finally managed between kisses. 

"I think she'd be okay with it," Clark said as he rubbed his hard, wet cock against Lex's leg. 

"Well, she _was_ a city girl," Lex mused. Clark's mouth was on his again, silencing further conversation. To his dismay, Lex caught himself whimpering under the onslaught. 

"I want you with me for support when I tell them," Clark said. He dived in for another kiss, but Lex halted him. 

"What? Are you insane? If you want them to know their only son loves cock, leave me out of it. I want to live a long life." 

"Lex," Clark whined, "I won't tell them about us. I just need somebody there to . . ." 

Lex pushed harder and Clark slid off. "They'll put it together, Clark; especially if I go with you. I want to support you, but I think me being there would only complicate things." 

To his surprise, Clark's eyes flared with what looked like anger, although Lex wasn't sure. Clark tried to pull away, but Lex grasped his hand and refused to let go. 

"I thought I was important to you?" Clark's voice cracked on the words. 

"Of course you're important to me," Lex said as he pulled Clark close and reached up to caress the dark curls. "I'll be there for you." He mentally kicked himself for allowing this boy to rule his life. 

Clark grinned and snuggled close, pressing his naked body tight against Lex. 

"Manipulative little bastard," Lex whispered into Clark's hair. He pressed a kiss onto the curls and squeezed Clark. 

"I love you, too," Clark said. 

Lex stiffened at the declaration, eyes going wide. For a long time neither of them said anything. The silence echoed through the room. Clark slowly caressed Lex's arm and cuddled close as if Lex were his own personal pillow. Lex found he couldn't relax completely, but at the same time, he couldn't leave. 

Lex was beyond speechless. Did Clark expecting him to reciprocate? Did he expect a declaration of love from Lex? Clark didn't seem to notice how the silence extended, and in a few minutes his steady breathing signaled that he had fallen asleep. 

Lex, however, couldn't sleep. He stroked Clark's head and back, unable to forget the last words his companion had uttered. It wasn't long before Clark rolled away from him and settled on the other side of the bed. As soon as he was free, Lex got up and headed for the bathroom. 

When he was finished in the bathroom, Lex returned to find that Clark had spread out across the bed, limbs splayed, sheet wrapped around his slim waist. His cheeks and chest were flushed, but in seeing him asleep, Lex was reminded of just how innocent-looking Clark really was. Suddenly the thought of rejoining him in the bed seemed ... wrong. 

Lex felt his chest constrict with a sudden pang of guilt. He slipped his pajama bottoms on, and left the room intending to try and get some sleep before the urge to wake Clark right now and drive him back to Smallville overtook him. 

Nobody, who actually meant those words, had ever said them to him, except perhaps his mother and Pamela. Had Clark been serious? Was it something he said all the time, or was it the heat of the moment? 

Lex poured a fresh glass of scotch and walked out to the balcony. The air was warm still and the sky clear enough to see some stars. He sipped the drink and stared out into the night. It was never really dark in the city the way it was in Smallville. After only a few years of living in the small town, Lex had gotten used to the stars. 

After some poetic contemplation he moved to the same long chair he had occupied earlier. He drifted off almost immediately, the empty glass resting on his stomach. 

* * *

The sound of the sliding glass door woke him. He glanced behind him to find Clark standing at the door. He'd put on his boxers and looked utterly gorgeous with sleep-mussed hair, his golden skin shining in the early morning light. 

"You went away," he said groggily, rubbing one sleepy eye. 

Lex slid over to make room for Clark to climb in beside him. Big arms wrapped around Lex's waist, and a warm head pressed into Lex's bare chest. Lex grinned when he felt the press of an erection against his thigh. 

"Are you always horny?" he joked. The only response was a movement of the head that Lex interpreted as a nod. "I don't mind if you take care of it yourself," Lex added. 

Clark rubbed up against him and reached up to caress his shoulder. "I could but, I thought you might, I mean I know you're more experienced when it comes to this stuff." 

"What makes you say that?" he said as he slid a hand down and grasped Clark's cock through his boxers. Clark eagerly pressed into Lex's touch. With his free hand Lex reached up and grabbed a handful of Clark's hair and tilted his head until he grazed his lips against the pouting mouth. Clark's lips parted in anticipation. "You would know what to do better than I would, Clark," he mumbled into the open mouth. 

"Oh," Clark groaned as Lex captured his lips and realized he'd become addicted to the beautiful, luscious mouth. He plunged his tongue inside and mashed their mouths together. Clark practically climbed on top of him, rubbing his throbbing cock into Lex's hip bone. Lex's own cock was hardening from the amorous attention his lover was showing him. 

Lex pulled away. "How far have you gone?" He tried to keep his voice casual even though he had been dying to ask Clark that question, since the night he'd gone to get Clark out of jail, but hadn't found an appropriate moment until now. 

Clark swallowed hard and rested his head against Lex's chest. When he didn't say anything Lex rubbed at his arm encouragingly. 

"No matter what, Clark, it won't change things between us." Lex tilted his head again and pressed their mouths together in another hungry, passionate kiss. Lex couldn't believe how much he wanted this; how much he wanted Clark. 

When they pulled apart Clark stared into his eyes before talking. He was afraid; Lex could see it in his eyes. 

"I've sucked but not fucked. I used protection every time." Clark flinched and stopped, his eyes going wide, as though he expected Lex to throw him out. 

"Okay," Lex whispered. 

Clark kissed down Lex's throat, nipped gently at the skin, eliciting a moan. Clark lifted his upper body up to gain access to Lex's chest. With one big hand he stroked down to Lex's bare belly. He smiled and leaned in, licking a nipple to a hard nubbin. All Lex could manage was a low rumble in his chest. 

"Your skin is so nice, Lex. Way nicer than anyone I've been with." Clark nipped across to the neglected right nipple and gave it the same attention he'd given to the left one. He gently blew on it, raising goose bumps all over Lex's body. "So responsive," Clark's voice was low and throaty, sexier than Lex had ever heard it. 

Next, Clark kissed his belly and moved down until he was nuzzling Lex's crotch. Lex's cock jumped in his boxers; the skin was that sensitive to the touch. Before Lex could stop Clark, his pajama bottoms were down and around his ankles. Clark had effortlessly lifted Lex to slide them off, but Lex chose to ignore this. His cock jumped and demanded attention; right now, that was the only thing Lex cared about. 

Clark slid off the chair to remove the pajamas and boxers and better position himself between Lex's legs. Lex watched as Clark stared and admired. There was nothing but wonder and lust on his lover's face. 

Clark stroked Lex's thigh and then grazed his hand against Lex's cock. 

"You are so hot," Clark groaned as he slid in closer. He lowered his head and Lex's cock jumped in anticipation, but Clark's target was Lex's bare inner thigh. Clark sucked on the skin, his cheek touching Lex's throbbing cock. Lex couldn't take it any longer. He closed his eyes and threw his head back just as the warm mouth surrounded the head. A hand gripped the shaft to hold it still as Lex felt Clark's tongue expertly lick every drop of pre-come. 

"I'm so close, Clark," Lex ground out. He bit his lower lip and gripped the arm of the chair. Clark enthusiastically licked and sucked, his head eagerly bobbing up and down. Lex couldn't remember ever getting such an amazing blow-job. His balls tightened, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and before he knew it, he was coming hard down Clark's tight throat. 

Lex watched through lowered lashes as his limp cock slipped from the glistening mouth. Clark kissed the spent flesh before sliding up to rest against Lex. He smiled smugly at Lex; his head resting against Lex's sweat-damped shoulder. 

"I have wanted to do that for so long," Clark whispered. He tilted his head and brushed his lips lightly against Lex's mouth. When Lex didn't move, Clark took the initiative. A few minutes later, Lex pushed gently at Clark's shoulder to break the kiss. 

"We should shower and get going. Your father will be foaming at the mouth to have you home." 

Reluctantly Clark stood and stretched. Lex admired the gorgeous skin as it glistened in the morning sun. His eyes traveled from the tussled hair to the tented boxers down to the huge feet. Everything about Clark was stunning. 

"What?" Clark asked when he realized he was being admired. 

Lex shook his head. "Do you have a clue how beautiful you are?" 

"Come on, Lex. Don't we have to go?" 

Lex ignored the brush-off and stood. He took two steps, and before Clark could react, he had the boy pinned against the door to the balcony. "We have a few minutes," he mumbled into Clark's ear. Lex slid a hand into the loose boxers, and gripped the hard shaft. It was awkward at this angle, so Lex adjusted on the down stroke and rubbed the dripping tip. 

"Oh, go -, Lex," Clark managed. This was not good. Lex wanted Clark incoherent with lust. Clark's body went slack but Lex held him up, grinding his hip into Clark's thigh. 

"This isn't right," he said. 

Clark tensed, mistaking what Lex meant, but Lex gentled him, turning until Clark's back was pressed to Lex's chest. His hand stayed on Clark's cock. With the other hand, Lex slid the boxers down to free them. Lex leaned against into the wall and pulled Clark close. 

"Oh." Clark threw his head back, resting it on Lex's shoulder. He groaned and reached back to grip Lex's hip with one hand. 

Lex licked the damp neck and jerked Clark hard. "Come on, Clark," he whispered into his ear. "Come for me." On the down stroke, Lex swiped a thumb across the wet head and grinned against Clark's neck as Clark shuddered under Lex's touch. It was much like jerking his own dick, only Clark was longer, thicker, and had soft curls at the base. 

Lex caressed down the damp chest, pinched a nipple on his way down. The shaft jumped in his hand. 

"Harder," Clark groaned. 

Lex complied, tightened his grip, and with the other hand he cupped the damp balls. He could feel the climax approaching. Clark grunted as he came hard. He collapsed against Lex, his head falling back to rest on Lex's shoulder. Lex licked Clark's neck and gently caressed his arm. 

"I take it that was hard enough," Lex drawled into Clark's ear. All Clark could manage was a single nod. 

* * *

Clark showered first, and while he was in the bathroom, Mrs. Kent called. Lex eased her worries, telling her that they would be leaving for Smallville shortly. Lex was hanging up just as a dripping-wet Clark entered the bedroom. Lex admired the damp, floppy hair and the tanned flesh. Clark grinned like the Cheshire cat and slowly dried himself off while Lex sat back to continue his appreciation of the perfect body. 

Lex left Clark to dress while he phoned to have the car brought around. 

"Your mother called while you were in the shower," Lex called out. He walked across the room, cleaning up, reshuffling and placing objects where they belonged. He wasn't going to admit what he was doing was a nervous habit. A few hours from now Clark would be coming out to his conservative parents. 

Lex moved a vase from one table to another. He stopped when he realized that the room had fallen silent. When he turned around, he found Clark standing still, watching Lex; his backpack was at his feet. Clark had dressed in faded, worn blue jeans, a red t-shirt with the seemingly always-present Kent flannel -- this particular shirt was black-and-white checked -- and the large work boots completed the wholesome look. Lex tucked his hands in the pockets of his charcoal grey pants. He allowed his eyes to trail from Clark's booted feet to his still-damp hair. 

"Are you all right?" Clark finally asked. 

Lex shrugged. "Sure. We should get going. The car's ready." Lex stepped forward and placed a hand at the small of Clark's back to steer him toward the front door. Clark allowed himself to be led. 

A few minutes later, they peeled out of the underground garage in Lex's black Ferrari. They remained silent until Lex merged onto the highway headed for Smallville. Lex glanced over at Clark several times before he realized Clark was lost in contemplation. 

"It's going to be fine, Clark," Lex finally broke the silence. 

Clark shifted in his seat, and looked down at his hands. 

Since words didn't seem to be working, Lex reached out and placed a hand on Clark's knee. Lex almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Clark's mood wasn't connected to their morning activities. 

"My dad's going to hate me," Clark finally said after an agonizingly long silence. 

"You don't know that, Clark. You father loves you and I think you're not giving him enough credit." And maybe if Lex said it enough times he'd believe it. 

"It would be better if he didn't care what I did." The ' _like your father_ , _Lex_ ' went unsaid but it hung between them like a dark cloud. 

"Clark," Lex glanced at Clark, and then looked back to the road. "He won't hate you. He may be upset at first but in the long run he'll always accept you." Lex stifled the urge to tell Clark how much he wished he had a father who cared for him half as much as Jonathan Kent cared about Clark. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. 

"Maybe I shouldn't tell them together. Maybe I should tell mom first, then ask her to help me with dad," Clark said after they had traveled a few miles. His voice sounded so young. Lex mentally kicked himself for forgetting that the boy beside him was just that: a boy. 

"However you want to do it, Clark, I'll follow your lead." Lex concentrated as he changed lanes. He must have been insane to give Clark control of this situation. He inhaled a deep breath and tried to hide his nervousness. 

Clark didn't say anything until they finally pulled up in front of the yellow farm house. Martha Kent stood on the porch. 

"Lex, there's something about me that you need to know," Clark said as he watched his father join Martha. The older man narrowed his eyes. Lex didn't think Jonathan Kent could look more agitated. 

"Clark, I really don't think now's the time for any more revelations," Lex said as he watched Jonathan step down to the gravel drive and stop in front of the Ferrari. His jaw was clenched and his hands were fisted at his sides. It seemed as if showing up was all Lex needed to do to ensure Jonathan Kent's rage. 

Clark sucked in a breath and opened the car door. He looked terrified. Lex stepped out at the same time. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and put on the famous Luthor mask. 

"Mr. Kent," Lex said casually. 

"Lex," Jonathan said curtly. He turned to face Clark. His eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Clark?" 

Lex resisted the urge to take a step away from the man. 

"Could we go inside? I have something to tell you and mom." 

"Of course, son," Jonathan nodded in Lex's direction and walked back up to the house. Martha paused at the door before following her husband into the house. Without hesitation, Lex followed Clark into the warm Kent kitchen. He kept his hands in his pockets, fighting the urge to lay a calming hand on Clark's shoulder. 

"Why is he here?" Jonathan barked, gesturing at Lex. 

Lex couldn't help but flinch when he noticed the glare. 

"Lex already knows. He's here for moral support." 

"Really," Jonathan said with a sharp tone. Clark flinched and took a step back when his father took a menacing step toward him. Lex watched with disbelief at the scene that was unfolding before him. It was incredible how much this man disliked him. 

Clark moved to situate himself between his father and Lex. When nobody said anything, Martha set four cups on the kitchen table and a few minutes later coffee was ready. Jonathan and Clark both pulled out chairs and sat at the table. Lex watched Clark's parents very carefully. It was fascinating for him to see such a different family dynamic from his own. From everything Lex had observed, Clark had the most supportive parents Lex had ever met. 

Lex sat down, at Martha's invitation, across from Jonathan. He was close to the door; easy enough to make a quick exit if necessary. He was beginning to think he just might need it. 

"I have something to tell you about myself," Clark finally said. 

Lex watched Jonathan from across the table. He noted that his eyes traveled from Clark to Lex and then back again. 

Jonathan scowled and drank his coffee. 

Martha placed a hand on Clark's arm. "Clark, you can tell us anything," she said softly. When Clark looked to Lex, Jonathan's scowl deepened. 

"Okay then, I . . ." 

Martha squeezed his hand for encouragement. She wasn't the one Lex was worried about. 

"I've discovered something about myself and I want you to know. . ." Clark took a deep breath, ". . . that I'm gay." 

Whatever the Kents had expected to hear, this was not it. 

"What did you say?" Jonathan said first. 

Clark forged ahead. "I know this comes as a shock, especially since I've gone on about having a crush on Lana forever, but I think that was just me trying to be like all the other guys. I even tried with Chloe, but I felt nothing at all. I liked her but I didn't like her the way a guy should like a girl. But then I had those kinds of feelings for . . ." 

"Clark," Lex stopped him. "One step at a time." 

Clark nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled, face flushed. 

"You bastard," Jonathan said. 

Lex looked over and saw this condemnation was directed at him. 

"Dad, stop," Clark reached out and grabbed his father's arm before Jonathan could take one step towards Lex. "Lex doesn't have anything to do with this. He's just here for moral support." 

"I'll bet he is." Jonathan pulled out of his son's grip and glared at Lex. "What did you do to my son?" 

"Lex didn't do anything," Clark chimed in. 

Lex shook his head and frowned when Clark stepped between him and the advancing elder Kent. 

Martha's hand covered her open mouth. Her wide eyes were trained on Clark and Lex. "Is this why you've been spending so much time over at the mansion?" 

Lex was relieved to hear that the question was filled with concern rather than anger. 

Clark nodded but stared down at the linoleum floor. 

"I knew it!" Jonathan shouted, a finger pointed at Lex. "I told you we should have stopped this . . . _friendship_." 

He spat out the last word as if it were poison. 

Lex stepped out from behind Clark and set his jaw. He was determined to make sure Clark didn't regret his decision to tell his parents the truth, and to have Lex at his side when he did. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, why don't we all sit down like civilized human beings . . ." Lex said as he gestured toward the kitchen table. 

Martha's gaze moved from Clark to her husband. Lex could see that she was unsure of what to do, but he could also see hope there. She would be the one to win over if any of this was to be salvaged. Nobody moved and Lex watched each person carefully; Clark especially. 

"Mom, please, say something." The pleading tone made Clark sound so young. 

Clark sounded and looked so pained that Lex couldn't help but reach out and grip his hand to give him a gentle squeeze of assurance. He ignored the glare from Jonathan. 

"Perhaps this would go better if I stepped outside and you had a moment to speak with Clark alone," Lex suggested. As soon as the words left his lips Clark's grip tightened, causing Lex to wince. 

"Clark, you're hurting Lex," Martha said calmly. 

Clark released his grip and held his hand close to his chest as though it had been burnt. Lex watched Clark carefully, and then shook and rubbed his own sore hand. The look of hatred on Jonathan Kent's face intensified tenfold. He reached out and cursed himself for thinking this was a good idea. One touch on Clark's arm was enough to make the anxious boy relax minutely. 

"I think it's best if you stayed, Lex," Martha finally said. She glared at her husband to let him know his opinion was not welcome. 

Instead Jonathan chose to storm out of the kitchen and out into the bright day. Lex watched warily as his nemesis walked away. 

"Lex, please tell me everything." Martha's voice was calm, but he could hear the anger and suspicion simmering beneath. 

Lex turned back to face her and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets as he gathered his resolve. 

"Mom, Lex isn't gay," Clark suddenly said. 

Lex glared at Clark and stepped closer to Martha. "Clark, please. You opened this can. I think your mother is willing to support whatever choice you make." Lex smirked when he saw Clark pout out of the corner of his eye. He turned to smile at the petulant boy. When he turned back to face Martha again, he could see that she was watching them carefully. 

"Clark is technically right. I am not gay. At least I wasn't until I met your son." Martha barely blinked as she listened intently. "Your son is an extraordinary boy and I intend to make sure he stays safe," Lex said as he narrowed his eyes. 

Martha's sharp intake of breath and the small hand that covered her open mouth let Lex know as much as he needed to know. She turned to face her son, anger flaring in her deep green eyes. 

"You didn't," she gasped. Martha started to shake. 

"No," Clark threw a confused look at Lex. 

"The look on your face tells me everything I needed to know. Mrs. Kent, I know Clark has a secret. He hasn't told it to me, but if you want your son to stay safe I suggest you tell Jonathan that it's in his best interest to take this new information about his son's propensity for men with aplomb." 

"Lex," Clark gulped and stared in horror at him. 

Lex smirked. "I have it under control, Clark. Your mother is obviously willing to accept what you've told her, but your father may not be so easy to persuade. If that is the case, I will have no other choice but to ensure his cooperation." 

Clark sagged and nodded, his body language signaling defeat. 

The gunning of an engine outside drew them to the back door. They stepped onto the porch just in time to see Jonathan Kent back his red pick-up truck into the front end of Lex's car. 

Clark immediately jumped down to the dirt drive and chased his father's car. Jonathan switched gears and drove forward only to reverse again into the already-crushed front end of the Ferrari. Lex shook his head at the screeching metal. 

Clark screamed for his father to stop and grabbed the handle of the truck as Jonathan drove forward again. The door wrenched off in Clark's hand. Lex watched in amazement as the boy threw it aside as though it were paper. 

"Dad, stop!" Clark screamed again. 

Lex leaned against the porch rail as he watched the horrifying scene unfold before him. He stared down at the destroyed car. It wasn't the most important thing right now. What concerned him more was the raging man who continued to drive even as his own son jumped into the bed of the truck in an attempt to stop his father's angry retribution. 

Lex grabbed Martha's arm as she tried to run down to the drive. The woman fought him to the point that he had to take hold of both her arms. 

"Jonathan!" she screamed. "Stop this right now!" 

Jonathan slammed on the brakes so fast that Clark was sent flying over the bed of the truck into the smashed hood of the Ferrari. Lex immediately released his grip on Martha and ran down to the driveway. He was at Clark's side in seconds, running a hand up and down the fallen boy's body, checking for injuries. 

"Clark, are you all right?" 

Clark sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, Lex, I'm okay." 

Lex just had time to heave a sigh of relief before his collar was yanked so hard he fell backwards and onto his ass. 

"Get away from my son!" A fuming Jonathan stood over Lex as Clark stumbled to his feet beside them. 

"Stop that, Dad," Clark shouted. 

Lex slowly stood back up, brushing dust off of his clothes carefully and meticulously. He almost felt he deserved this for having been so naive as to believe that this would be easy. 

"You." Jonathan pointed at Clark. "Go to your room; you're grounded." Then he turned to Lex. "I want you off my property. You're not welcome here ever again." Jonathan huffed from exertion and anger. 

"How should he do that? You smashed his car, Jonathan," Martha said, coming to stand beside Lex. Lex was proud of her in that moment. He could see it in her eyes. He could see that she would stand by her son and support him no matter what her stubborn husband chose to do. Up until today, Lex thought Jonathan would support Clark, too, no matter what. Lex hated it when he was wrong. 

"He can walk. He has legs." 

Lex laughed out loud and shook his head as all three Kents looked at him in disbelief. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the limousine service he employed. 

"I hope you're not calling the police because if you are, I'm sure they would be very interested to hear all about what you did to my son." Jonathan took a step forward, but Lex turned away from the angered man to finish his conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clark anxiously wring his hands. 

"I don't care about the car, Mr. Kent. I believe you need some time to think about this. Clark will come home with me and tomorrow he'll return so you can all sit down and talk rationally, since you seem incapable of doing so today." 

"I'll call the police," Jonathan said. He clenched his fists and snarled into Lex's face. Lex placed a calming hand on Clark's chest. 

"No, you won't," Lex smirked. "You'll go inside that nice farmhouse and drink coffee. You'll accept the choice your son has made and you'll do it with grace. You've already caused enough damage." Lex stood his ground as the older man fumed in his face. He felt the press of Clark's chest against his back. 

For a moment Lex thought Jonathan would punch him, but the other man unclenched his fists and stepped back. Jonathan rubbed his stubbled, tired face and turned away from them. Lex almost felt bad when the other man's shoulders sagged in defeat. 

They all stood in the yard as the limousine Lex had called pulled up. Lex thanked fast drivers and empty roads. 

"If you leave, don't come back," Jonathan finally broke the silence. 

"You would do that?" Clark's voice cracked. 

"My son is not a fag." 

Lex smiled and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. He motioned for him to move to the car. After Clark slid in, too stunned to say anything, Lex turned back to face Jonathan Kent. 

"I told Clark you'd love him no matter what. I'm sorry that you proved me wrong." Lex moved to slide in beside Clark and then paused. "I'd check your storm cellar if I were you," he said quietly and slid into the limousine behind Clark without waiting for the man's response. 

* * *

The pounding of water washed the feel of the day down the drain. Lex turned the tap off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom to find Clark waiting for him. He stared into the younger man's eyes, gauging. He knew Clark had called home. After a long day of pacing around the mansion, Lex knew Clark would eventually give in. 

Lex wrapped a towel around his waist and walked past Clark without a word. He didn't need to look back to see that Clark followed him. 

"You knew," Clark finally said as Lex sat on the edge of his bed to pull on a pair of clean boxers. 

Lex didn't look up. Instead he stood and turned the bed down. He smiled softly and invited Clark to join him. Clark stripped naked and slid into the bed beside him with ease, as though he'd been sleeping in the bed with Lex for years. Lex pulled Clark in close and smiled when Clark curled around him. He wasn't sure how much to tell and how much to keep to himself. He decided the best strategy would be one Lionel had drilled into him; listen, and wait until the other person told you what you already knew. 

Clark, however, seemed to have other plans, none of which involved talking if the eager mouth that pressed against Lex's was any indication. He turned his head and gladly mouthed the offered lips. Clark's lips parted eagerly. They kissed, tongues dancing in each other's mouths, until Lex pulled back. He moaned as Clark rubbed up into him, thrusting an eager, wet cock against his thigh. 

Lex rolled them until he was on top and thrust hard into Clark. Beneath him Clark moaned and grabbed Lex by the arms. Lex kissed him hard and plunged his tongue in deep. He pulled away to admire the flushed cheeks, the red, wet lips, and the heavy-lidded eyes. 

"I've known for a while now, Clark." Lex reached up and caressed the damp, dark curls. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought of the implications of what he was about to do. Clark could be his now, he was his. 

"I guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought." Clark shivered and Lex pulled him closer. 

"You did hide it well, Clark. I just looked hard." Lex had known for a least a year now that Clark possessed a secret so huge that it had the potential to destroy his young friend and the Kents. Discovering Clark's proclivity for men had given Lex the opening he needed to reveal what he knew, and not send Clark away in a panic. They could share Clark's secret now, all of them. 

Clark kissed Lex hard, with heated passion. He broke away, panting, and stared down into Lex's eyes. Lex shuddered at the heat and adoration in that one look. "We'll always have each other now," Clark said with a happy sigh. 

**END**


End file.
